GAME OF THRONES: THE BOARD
by StupidWizard
Summary: Evil has brought science fiction and fantasy worlds together
1. Chapter 1&2

GAME OF THRONES: THE BOARD

BY ARTYOM SOKOLOV

CHAPTER 1: Good or Evli

Ned Stark was ridden on hawsre oen day with Jon Snow and Robb. It was snow outside. Then an Oblivion gate opned. What is that, fathre "axsed Jon". "Don't know. But stay back it could be evli coming" replyiod Ned. "Whot evil can it be father?" Robb saud. Then come out of Oblivion gate wsa Boromir from Lord of Rings. "Dad, the elvi looks like u!111!" yelleded Roob. Are you who" sayed Boromir? "Why does you look like mei"? Then came out of gate was rest fellowsip. Aragorn look in confising. "Why do you two look same? asked Araogrn. "Stop idiots" yellod gandag. "They different poele" Where could be, gandald?" asked Frodo. "We could be here to untien the fantays wrolds together to figt the enemy" responing Gandalf "It must be only sense" saiyd Ned. "We must first go to King's Landing" "Why"? Gimli talk to Ned. "So we can go get big army" Jon go to big Wall and get many good gyus to figt the evli" and Robb go get more of good gyus in north assweel" They did as Ned tolded them toed. "Shall we walk to King Land" sayed Aragorn. "YES!" yolled Ned. So they wet.

CHAPTER 2: King talk

Ned and Boromir and Argorn talked about king and lord stuff. Bromir sad becows he was family was lords and not kngs and neever knew one execpt for Aragorn who wasnt king yet. They finally shoowed up at Kings Landign. "Here! Yes" Ned said. Ag uard came out of gate of palce. "Ned Stark why you are here. Who them?" Ned said "I msut talk to Robert about the evli" Guards let them go in. They got to palace but Jaime stup them. "No oldered peole" he said. Gandalt was maded. "Jaime I am the hand of king. He go in" So Jaime but mad moved out of way to let tem in Joffrey and his borther were fighting over stuff. Then Robert came in to room. "No fight" He sawed Ned and fellowship. "Go play otuside, kids!" Robert satted down on the Iron Thorne. "Who these peole, Ned"? "They said evli are coming from bad place" "We need army" Samwise saod. "First" sayed Robert "We must have poof" They took Robert to oblibion gaet. He gassped "I will get my army to helep"

TO BE CONTINUE IN CHAPTA 3


	2. Chapter 3 11 1 1!

GAME OF THRONES: THE BOARD

BY ARTYOM SOKOLOV

CHAPERTR 3: THE WAALL

Jon and Legolas wet to goe to the wall in the nroth to get more good guys to figt the evli enemies. Hov eva Saurman's Urka Hi went trow the oblibion gate and follow tehm. Legols and Jno got to wall. BUT IT WAS ATTACK! Sam and Maseter Mormon t and other nite wathc guarfs were fighting the Uru Hki. "Jon, these not are wildings!" yellowed Sam. The orcs did bring A BOMB like thet oen at Hlem's Dep or the oen the Gaz smelled. The wall explosidion. Every nite wathc ran waay as fast they can goe. No body died but the wall WAS GOEN. All of wildings ran out and start to kill the nice peole. "Now the bag uys are here and we jave army like what Gandlaf and Father said to do said Jone". "Yes but who is that" siad Mormont? "He is an Ainur from middel-ear the." Legoless talked. "What are those thongs" akzsed Sam. "There are evli, Sam" soid Jon. "They come from bad placae and land of evli and are leaded by wizard who lead by Drak Lord in Fire-land." They crseam. "WE MUST STUP tEHY EVLI!" they are yeoled. Jon hop that Rbbo got an army redy to fgt.

TO BY CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 4


	3. Chapter 4

GAME OF THRONES: THE BOARD

BY ARTYOM SOKOLOV

Athuor's Noet: Oen day in mister stab's room people said I was writing a new fanfic afta tish. I dont now wear it cam from BUT I WILL RITE IT!11!111!1!

CHAPTER FOR

Robb then got every one in nroth to fihgt the evli that wsa coming. So did Ned with Roobrt's halp and Jon becows the orcs attack. So fellwoship, Ned, and armies went to obibivon gate to get more of the good guys to fight. After dey lift the Lannestars except tyrion met with Saurman. "We want the Iron Thorne" syid Tywin. "It shall be yours if you join me and Sauron." Yes" all the lannestars except Tyrion argeed. Tyrion had to tell otters abut this deal. So wet throw the gate. He ended up in Narnia end fellowed the fut stips of the gathring army. He got to them finilly. "Jon, Ned!" ye helled. "Tyrion!" Jon Rbb and Nde said surprise. "My famly mad deal with wizard man" "SARUMAN"! yolled Gandfal. "Tyrion that wizard work for Drak Lord, Suron." "You must get army" replid Tryron. "That is why we here" said Gimli "Look Im not the only drwaf for oence" Gimli and Tyrion bot said. Sudden Ms and Mrr beaver show up. "Who are you? You mean?" "No" soad Fordo" We are here to get help to fight the evli" "That's not good. Tlak to Aslan"

TOBE CONDITUNE IN CHAPTER FIVE


	4. Chapter 5

GAME OF THRONES: THE BOARD  
BY ARTYOM SOKOLOV

CHAPTER FIVE

Da army then got to Assland's palce. A gard cam up to tehm end sayd Ho are you" hey said. "I am Ganjlof" "And Em Ned" "We come form Middel-Ear and Westros. Tehr is an evli ccomeign." Ten tlak to Asslan." he redlied. So they walnked to where Aslan was and then Aslan say "Why do come here to tlak to mii"? Jon Snow sawd "Evli is commegn and evil must be stepped and we ned a army1!1" "That evli to spek ov must the Wite Wich. She wet through portal gate." They all surpised.

Gandlaf sayed "SHE WIIL TIME UP WITH SAURMAN AND LANNESTARS" "Tehy must be stoped", yodeled Pippon. "End we shil halp you. I SHAL GET AMY" so siad Asland. So the army was tripple then wat is was at first palce. So then then go throw the gaet to get the more peole to figt evil.

MENWHILE

The evil guys meat at Drak Fire place and ice. Evli guys wer Lich King, Wite Chich, Sauron, Saruman, Landstars, and Sith. "The goo d must be step!" Lich King calmed. "But hao?" axe Saurmen. "If they get jedyts we dead" the White Hich said. "BUT WE ARE SIT HAHAAAHAHAHA" yelled and lughed the Sith Lrod.

BACK WITH GUD GYS

As they wre going this tim the Gate turk tehm to Star Wras. Btu was Old Rebulick so there was Revan. Revan was not bad tish tiem but was good and had teh friends of gud. Revan sawed the amy and said "stand bach. I am a jedi." Ganalfd was confiseus. "I am ainur." Revan pull ot lightsabir. Gandalf pull away in to hsi hland. "You arr oen two?" repldied Revan? "No. There is evli a foot/" Ganfall said. "Then wii shlud tlak to the jedi conshill,". So they gut to the cunchill. "Tish is concil of Jedi. Oen of them of Bastila who I lik A lot." The jedyts where nice good and culd tell taht was too. "Yor wise anded gold. What do U and UR firnds want form us?" Frodo stup up. "There is a bad evli cumogn to destoy and rule all of the larnds." Then Merry said "We you help us, jedyis. Can we hab an amy?". The Jedis fought in head for wile then Bastila said YES. "Every oen jumped in cheery" So Jedis sent fiev of them and Revan's friends and then go throw the gate with rest of amry.

TO BE CONTINUE LADDER


	5. Chapter SINX

GAME OF THRONES: THE BOARD

BY ARTYOM SOKOLOV

CAHPTER SINX

The enture army went to Aceroth because tehy new that Lick King was with evli bad guys. Revan and Legolus and Jon and Fordo to the futrah of Star Wars to get more of the jeidis. So Ned and Gandafl and Bastila and Aragron went to Warcrurft. They were in Sturmwind becos it was the neice palce to bi. Thre was gards and tehy said "Why has you comed to Stromwkind?" Aragron s aid "The evil is comign. I muts speak to yor Kign". So teh gard toll King Varian and talk "Why you coem hair?" Bastila said then "The evil is comgni. Ned and Ganfald tolledid us that all of the evil is oen" Varian said "NOOOOOO!" We must get the Hrode to argee to figt." Ned then sawy. ;"I hop that yor husband and Jon have a nice getton the otters/

MEANWILLE

It was Stra Wras futah when theer was/ Obi wang and Anokin and it wsa the Cloen Wasr with Ahoska. Revan did not know of futah and saw Obee Wan and axed him abut the futru. "Btu Revan has been 4 4 thosuand yaers. How cans you arr live?" Then Jon said, "I am John" "And I'm Legolas" suad Leglas. Obi Wan, anoKIN, end Ahskoa were confused by Jno and Legolesssssss. Ahsoka said "Wehere are ou form?: Joni s from Westeros and Em form Middel Earth" said legolas. Anakin said Waht" panet is taht ?" "That is no panlet! There are lands"! "Come there is evil" So they got all of teh cloens amry and went to tah gate to the past and tehn Westros wehere the battle wuld bee. But tehy didn't. It was SCOTTLARD! There was confaseud. But then show up was Ramirez and Connor MacCloud.

TO BE CONTINUE AS HALLWAYS


	6. Chapter SVEN

GAME OF THRONES: THE BOARD

BY ARTYOM SOKOLOV

CHAPTER SVEN

The Drak Evil wear palnmigmn to distory to the worlds so that tehy can role it. Lich King was gettong hsi army of ZOMBIES readi and Sauronm was gettonh his orcs and Urks ready to figth. The land of evil was fill with their amry of evil and a dark. Lich King and Sauron said 'You will all bee ares good guys" thry laugh.

MEANWHILE IN SCOTLAND

Connor McCloud pull at his sward ot Jon and Legolas and Revan and jedys. "No MacClud." Said Ramirez. Connor put sword back in pocket. Rameirjz say "Who are you"? Then Legulys say "We are to fight the evli". Connor than tur ned to Rameriz ans saw "One of them could be a immortal". Tyehn Ramieres say "We will halp you kill the evil." So evweryone went to the oblivion gate agen.

ORIGIMAR MEANQHILE

Bastila Ne dand Gandalf went to Horde caprital in Orc land. It was nto like Mourdor but was the desert. Theny enter Orgimar and Garrosh was like "Why are you here? Humans ARE NOT GOOD!" Then Gandalf did a spoll and Garrosh was scarred. Then the army of orcs come and say "Stop. The Wrachefi hates you". They THE ZOMBIES STARTED TO KILL PEOLE, So Ned pull out his swoard and strated tp kill zombies. Then Bastila pull out lightsabir and kill to. Gandald did a spill and all of the zombies ran way. Gandalf saided "The king of other people say theat to fight to real EVLI we need you". So then they mad paceace with The Alliance and then made the amry o f goof and went ti the gate.

MEANWHILE DARK ONES

There was a bunch of I mortals ready to be kill beocs teeh evil Voldremart want to live d fro ever. So he cutt off head teham and QUICKENING. "Now harry porter can not kill me." HE LAUF!

TO CONTINUE


	7. Chapter Ate!

Game of Thrones: The Board

By Artyom Sokolov

Cahpter Ate

Noete: Some one ddi a readign of my wrok. Tahnk you, lady cananada of the youtube. I is theyir too! Me and Stupid Wizard shaerd the same account.

Hogwarts was the neice and the pieceful and very nice. People where playing in da stratues and flying owls flyu. THEN TAH ATTACK happeN!11! The Detheasters attack the fast and where killing many of the good wizards and the youn g too. Howbever Dumbeldoer and Harri had many spells that kill the evli thongs. But tehn the evli lrod Voldimerot came and did the many deaths1! Dumbledroed and Hraary tried to do a kill spell but it didn't work! Then the gate opened th very fast. "Dumeledor, what is that?" aasded Harry Potper? "It is the gate!" rrespdodne Dumbledore. "Stop talking! The death accanot happen to mei!?" Then Connor MacCloud, Revan(Also, Canada missy, his name is Rev-ann. Not Reave-Ann, don't insult mine and Artyom's favorite Star Wars character), Jno Snows, and the clones and legolasaass came and attacked the Deaptheasters! "NOOo0000!" yeleed the Voldirmort. He feeled down and Connor pulled out sward. "Teheyr can be only the one" and then Voldiemort head felled off and quickening!. The place was nromal and nice peace. The evil shall be fought the here" said Revan to Dumbledoare. "I hope taht your friends are the nice"

THEN ANOTHER GAERT E OEPSN! It was Bastila, Nde Stark, Gandalf, The Horde, and Aragroenen. They cheer and Revan ksisded Bastial. "The fighr s we be the here". The pull out the saars and the magic to be the readu

THE FINAL CAPTHE R IS NEXT: FINAL BATTEL!111!11!11!1


End file.
